The invention relates to a furniture hinge comprising a hinge arm fastenable to a first furniture part and a hinge casing fittable into a second furniture part, the hinge arm and hinge casing being connected by means of inner and outer hinge links. Axles mount the hinge links in the hinge casing and on the hinge arm to form a hinge quadrangle. The outer hinge link is mounted in the hinge casing by axle members having two pivot pins and a connecting element extending through holes into the hinge casing. A space is provided between the ends of the pivot pins carrying the outer hinge link.
Such hinges are, for example, shown in the DE-OS No 29 26 486.